The Hackwrench & The Sparkplug
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: A RR love story between Gadget and a mouse named Ratchet Sparkplug (My RR OC)
1. Ratchet's Daily Life

It was a quiet day in the local junkyard on the far side of the city. In a tiny little home being under some metal parts, a slightly older mouse, in his mid-20s, is sleeping peacefully in his bed. On both his walls and on his floor are blueprints and notes of his greatest ideas. Just then, his alarm clock, which he made out of parts and scrap metal he found lying around the junkyard, starts to go off. He groans and shuts it off. He let out a yawn and said "Ugh...morning already? I swear these late night projects are really a pain in my tail." He removes the covers of bed and heads to his mirror. He has a slightly muscular build of his slender body. His fur is orange, his shaggy black hair which is in it's classic bed hair style, his face is soft and has no scratches, and his eyes are aqua blue. He stretches his body and tail and getting loose. "I should hit the showers and get ready to scavenge some new parts and items for my plans," said the mouse as he starts to head into the bathroom and starts up the shower. Once he is in the shower, he starts to wash his face, fur and personal stuff while humming a soft tune that he remembers when he was young. "A scavenger's life is the life for me. There's no better job for me to be. Finding a new and interesting thing, all to make the world go ring," sang the mouse in a sing-song voice. Once he was done showering, he dries himself off and starts to get dressed. His choice of clothing is a black baggy shorts with a hole cut out for his tail, red shirt, short black jacket, black fingerless gloves, brown boots, and his lucky sliver goggles. He grabs his bag and starts to heads out into the junkyard.

As he walks around, he was being extra careful of the other rival scavengers looking for parts for their own. "I just need to stay out of their way and I'll be fine...I hope," said the mouse in a calm voice. He walked up and sees some interesting parts laying on the ground, like a U-shaped bolt and some metal springs. "Hmm...I can use these," said the mouse as he starts collecting the parts and puts it in his bag. "Well. Well. Well...if it isn't Ratchet Sparkplug," said a heavy voice following some laughing. Ratchet gulps softly and said in a soft voice "Oh...please don't let it be who I think it is..." He turns around and sees a large rat scavenger along with two other tall rats. The large rat fur is bright red, his hair is spiky black and his eyes are green. His clothing is a green overalls, red shirt, and black boots. "Oh, great. Louie the Fat Rat. To what do I owe this unwanted visit?" said Ratchet in a low tone. "You do know that this is my turf and any part lying around here belongs to me," said Louie. "You tell 'em, boss," said the tall rat. "You're the boss, boss," said the other tall rat. "Well, this has been all fun, Louie. But I have a full day of looking for new parts for my inventions and dealing with you and your two cronies is not on my To-Do list," said Ratchet as he was backing away slowly. "It's not open for debate. Get 'em, boys!" screamed Louie. "Right, boss!" said the two rats as they was trying to grab him. "Laws of Gravity!" screamed Ratchet as he starts running away. Ratchet keeps running as fast as he can and tries to outrun them. "Think, Ratchet! Think!" screamed Ratchet as he keeps running, unaware that he slips on some sludge and falls into a pit of garbage. The two rats starts laughing at him and said "For a smart mouse, you should've seen that one coming." They head back to Louie still laughing.

He gets up and wipe the garbage off his fur and his clothing. "As always, I tried to make an honest living and Louie just finds a way to ruin it," said Ratchet as he let out a soft sigh. Before he can think of something, he heard a soft voice. "Hmm...it's got to be here somewhere..." said a soft voice. He moves in closely and sees a beautiful mouse girl looking for something. Her fur is light peach, her eyes are light blue, and her long amber hair really brings out of her beauty. Her clothing is a purple jumpsuit and blue goggles in the top of her head. He gets a little closer to know more about the female. "Um... excuse me..." said Ratchet. The mouse girl looks up at Ratchet and blushes softly. "G...golly. I thought I was the only mouse here. M...may I ask for your name?" asked the mouse girl as she kept on blushing. "Oh...my name is Ratchet Sparkplug. M...m...may I ask your name?" asked Ratchet as he was blushing as well. "I'm Gadget Hackwrench. Nice to meet you, Ratchet," said Gadget while giving him a soft smile. "Likewise. That's a lovely name, Gadget," said Ratchet as he bows at her. "Golly, Ratchet. You're going to make me blush even more," said Gadget as she chuckles softly. "I see you're looking for something, Gadget. May I help?" asked Ratchet. "Yes. I'm looking for a part needed for an invention I'm making," said Gadget. "Really? Well, what is the part?" asked Ratchet. "It's like a U-shaped bolt. I heard it's a very special rare part," said Gadget. Ratchet digs in his bag and pulls out the U-shaped bolt. "Is this the part?" asked Ratchet. "Yes! That's the part! But how did you found it, Ratchet? Even I couldn't find it," said Gadget as she gets the part. "Well, I am a scavenger, Gadget. I tend to use whatever means at my disposal to find even the most interesting items ever," said Ratchet as he rubs his goggles softly. She blushes softly as she hugs him tightly. He blushes softly and hugs her back. "Thank you so much for this part, Ratchet," said Gadget as she, without even thinking, kisses him on the cheek. Ratchet's face turns red when she kisses him on the cheek. She blushes deeply and said "Golly! I'm so sorry. I...it just that you're the very 1st mouse I found in this city who is nice to me. I...I'm sorry, Ratchet." He smiles at her and said "It's ok, Gadget." She smiles and lets go of him. "Well, I'm going now. Goodbye, Gadget," said Ratchet as he was about to leave. "Ratchet..." said Gadget in a soft voice. He turns to her and said "Yes?" "If it's not too much to ask, can you come over to where I live tomorrow? I have some friends that I want to show you and I want to know more about you. Please?" asked Gadget as she looks at him with hope in her eyes. He thinks about it and said "Well, I'm not doing anything important tomorrow. So, I'll come over tomorrow, Gadget." She smiles and said "Thank you, Ratchet. Well, I need to head back home. I'll see you tomorrow." She winks at him and starts to head home. He smiles as he starts to head back to his home.

Hidden behind the pile of trash, a pair of purple eyes are looking at the scene that unfolded. "Hmm...so little Ratchet found himself a little mouse friend. Maybe I should get him all to myself. He has a way of finding something that needs to be found," said a seductive voice with a soft chuckle.


	2. Gadget's Thoughts

Gadget is on her way home through the city from the junkyard. "I'm so glad that I found this part that I needed," said Gadget with a smile, "and it's all thanks to Ratchet." She blushes softly as she was thinking about the kiss she gave him on the cheek. "Golly, I didn't know what gotten over me. I mean, he's the only mouse I found who is very nice to me. I...I want to know more about him," she said as she tries to hurry home. Making it back to the tree house in the park is not an easy task, especially for a mouse. She had to watch for speeding cars, people, and cats. She hates cats, which is reasonable because she's a mouse. Even though she's been doing this everyday, she still being careful. A few minutes later, she arrived at the park where Chip, wearing his trademark bomber jacket and brown hat, is there to greet her. "Hey, Gadget! You got what you need?" asked Chip in a cheerful voice. "Yes, Chip. I got that much needed part. I can now do some work on my invention in my lab," said Gadget with a smile. "That's great. Let's head into the tree house. Monty & Dale made some lunch," said Chip. She nods as they both start to head up in the tree.

While they are going up, Gadget's mind is still thinking about Ratchet. She turns to her left and see saw Ratchet with them. She shakes her head for a bit and sees that he wasn't there. "You ok, Gadget?" asked Chip in a worried voice. "Y...yes! I mean, yes. I'm fine, Chip. I was just thinking about something else," said Gadget as she tries to play it off with a chuckle. "Oh ok," said Chip. Once they are at the top, they entered the tree home and were greeted by Zipper, Monty & Dale. "Hiya, Gadget! We've been waiting for ya!" said Dale with his trademark goofy smile. "I see you have an interesting story to tell us," said Monty with a smile. "I sure do, Monty. But let's get some food first. I'm hungry," said Gadget with a smile. He nods as the gang heads to the kitchen for some lunch.

At the kitchen, the gang was eating their lunch. Gadget is eating her cheese sandwich as her tail swish back and forth. "Mmmm! This taste so good!" screamed Gadget as she takes another bite. "Thanks, love," said Monty with a smile. As she looks up, she see Ratchet eating at the table. "Eek!" screamed Gadget so loud that it scared Zipper. "What's wrong, love?! You look like you saw a ghost," said Monty in a scared voice. She rubs her eyes and sees nothing there. "You ok, Gadget?" asked Dale in a worried voice. "Um...yeah. I must be seeing things. I'm sorry everyone," said Gadget in a soft voice. She feels her heart calming down and finish eating her food with the rest of her friends.

A few minutes later, she was working in her lab. She is trying to build something to help her friends to complete their rescue missions. "Maybe a little work could help me relax," said Gadget as she keeps working. Before she can get her wrench, she sees Ratchet looking at her blueprints. He looks up to see her and said "Hello, Gadget." "Ratchet...I..." she started to speak but couldn't as he was walking up to her. He smiles as he rubs her chin softly and looks into her eyes. "R...R..." said Gadget as he kisses her and said "Need a hand?" He moves his hands on her hands and helps her work. She tries not to think about it, but she feels her heart beating fast. He looks at her and said "You're sweating, Gadget." Oh...I am? Well I..." said Gadget as he kisses her softly and smiles. She blushes and said "A…are you real?" Before he can answer, Dale comes in with some cheese for her. "Hey, Gadget! I got some cheese for you," said Dale. She shakes her head and sees Dale holding some cheese. "Oh…Dale…smells so good," said Gadget as she get the cheese. "You ok, Gadget?" asked Dale in a calm voice. "Y…yes. Why ask that, Dale?" asked Gadget as she keep eating the cheese. "Well ever since you came back from the junkyard, you have been acting weird. We're just worried about you," said Dale in a worried voice. "Golly…I…I didn't know. It's just…" said Gadget as she was looking away blushing. "It's just what, Gadget?" asked Dale as he sits down next to her. She takes a deep breath, looks at him and said "While I was at the junkyard, I met a really cute mouse named Ratchet Sparkplug. He was one of those scavenger mice. He was very helpful and help me find the part I need. I was so happy that I, without thinking, kissed him on his cheek. Ever since then, I was thinking about him all day today and I told him to come over here tomorrow to visit us." "Oh…I see. You like him, Gadget," said Dale with a smile, "that's good that you found someone who you like. After all, Chip is dating with Tammy and I'm with Foxglove. Pretty soon, you and Ratchet will be dating or even get married someday." "Hmm…that would be a nice thought, Dale. But, let's see how tomorrow looks, okay?" said Gadget as she was still blushing. "Sure, Gadget. Let's see what tomorrow brings. Well, I got to go. I got a date with Foxglove and it might be an all-nighter. So I will see you tomorrow morning," said Dale as he hugs her. She hugs him and said "Goodbye, Dale. I hope your date goes well." He nods as he lets go and heads out of her lab. As she keep working, she was thinking about what Dale said. "Me & Ratchet…dating…that would be nice. Besides, I need to find my own love. My own…love…" said Gadget as her wrench falls to the table and she place her hand on her chest, "Ratchet…every time I heard his name…every time I say his name…every time I think of him, my heart beats faster. Why is that? I just met him and yet it feels like…no. No! Get a hold of yourself, Gadget. It's too soon to fall in love with someone you met. I want to fall in love with him but what if he breaks my heart? I…I want to know more about him. T…tomorrow…I will know more about him. Yeah. Tomorrow…" As soon as she say that, she picks up her wrench and continues working.

Nighttime has fallen on the city. Everyone, human and animal, are turning in for the night. Gadget comes in her bedroom dressed in her lavender long shirt. She let out a soft yawn and lays on her bed. She pulls the covers over her and lays her head on the pillow. She looks up as the ceiling. "Ratchet…I…I might be falling for you…" said Gadget as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
